Yu-Gi-Oh! One-shots
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is on the inside. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEiR ORIGINAL OWNERS
1. 3 Years

**Hotshot:** Hey everyone and welcome to my one-shot series of Yu-Gi-Oh!. You can request a one-shot for me to right, all you need to do is to tell me these things:

1\. Paring

2\. where in the series or AU

3\. Lemon or not

You can send me the request either in the reviews or PM me. No I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** 3 years since that day and on its anniversary, Yugi gets a surprise.

 **Pairing:** Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping

 **Warning:** None, just fluffiness

* * *

 **3 Years**

Violet eyes stared at the glass window that lead into the game shop boredly, watching as people walk past without giving it a second glance. It was in the afternoon, the time when school was letting out and some adults were heading home from work and vica versa, it was your typical day in Domino.

Yugi let out a sigh as he set his chin on his forearm that laid on the counter. The young king of games has grown somewhat taller and his voice has deepened but not enough to rival Atem's. Yugi slowly shut his eyes and listened to the muffled noises that was filtering into the shop from the outside.

Today was the three year anniversary of the ceremonial duel and Atem going to the afterlife. Today was also the day that Solomon returned from his trip to Egypt.

The bell above the door sounded, making Yugi's attention snap back to the door.

"I'm back Yugi." his grandpa stated as he walked through the door.

"Hey Grandpa. How was your trip?" Yugi asked as he came around the counter.

"It went well. Oh, I may someone and they wanted to see you. They told me that you two have not been able to see each other in three or four years." With that, the old man side stepped out of Yugi's line of sight. Yugi blinked at his grandpa before looking at the newcomer.

Violet eyes met narrow crimson ones.

"Hello, Aibou." Yugi's tanned look alike stated in a deep voice with a soft smile. He was wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket, leather pants and combat boots.

"A...tem….?" the smaller boy's vision started to get blurry as tears began to build up. Atem lifted his arms up and held them out, openly inviting Yugi into his embrace. Yugi threw himself into his other's arms with a small sob. Arms wrapped around him and brought him closer to the _solid_ body.

"Oh Yugi." Atem breathed in the other's scent. "How I've missed you." it felt good to hold the other half of his soul. He unwound a hand from Yugi's waist and places It under the boy's chin, making him look up and Atem saw the tears running down his light's face.

Atem leaned close and started to kiss the tears away before finally allowing himself to place a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I am back Aibou, and I am here to stay."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Hope you all will review and send me feedback!


	2. RQ1: Bronzeshipping

**Hotshot:** The first request is in! Hope she likes it and find this satisfying! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** When Marik is separated from Malik, you know it's time for Marik to have a little fun.

 **Pairing:** Bronzeshipping

 **Warning:** Lemon, smut, swearing, all that good stuff

* * *

 **Requested by: Toxic Cannibal**

The young sandy blond teen was slammed into the wall of his bedroom, forcing a small groan to leave his throat only to be devoured by a pair of hungry lips and an invading tongue. A knee was quick at pushing in between his legs and jamming up against his crotch, causing him to groan into the other's mouth. A hand pressed against his stomach that was open because of his midriff before working its way up his shirt and quickly gotten to work on his nipple, causing him to buck.

A deep chuckle sounded after the other broke the kiss and pulled back slightly just so he could take off his shirt before going after the other nipple while playing with the other with fingers.

"S-shit.." Malik gasped as teeth grazed his nipple, causing him to grind down against the knee.

"Feel good Hikari-pretty?" Lilac colored eyes looked at him as Marik pulled back away from his chest slightly with a smirk.

"S-shut up and just fuck me already!" Malik squirmed, trying to get more friction against the knee. He felt his Yami's body pull away and just as he was about to yell at him, he was flipped and his front was pressed against the wall, a hand gripping his hair. He felt a finger tracing the scars on his back before going to the waistband of his same finger traced the waistband around until it reached his belt buckle. With a flick of the wrist, the buckle became undone and Marik was quick to unbutton and unzip Malik's jeans before reaching in and began to rub the bulge that was forming in his light's boxers.

"Nhn!" Malik tried to rock against hand, wanting more.

"Tell me." Marik purred in Malik's ear, continuing to rub the smaller through his boxers. "Do you want me to fuck you against the wall like this?" He thrusts his crotch up against Malik's ass. He gave the bulge a quick squeeze before shoving his hand into the boxers and gripped Malik's member, causing the other to jolt with a groan.

Marik used his other hand to trail up Malik's torso before poking three fingers against his lips. Malik was quick to take the fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them, moaning as Marik started to jerk him off.

"J-Just do it!" Malik groaned, thrusting against the hand as the fingers slipped out his his mouth. Marik made quick work of his light's jeans and boxers, tearing them away from the teen's body.

Malik didn't have much time to brace himself when the first finger slipped into him, causing a low groan to slip out. A second finger joined the first, doing a scissoring motion to stretch pressed back against those fingers, causing them to go deeper and eventually hitting his bundle of nerves, making him let out a yelp of pleasure. A third finger was suddenly pressed in and Malik arched at the sudden burst of pleasure.

He suddenly felt empty as the fingers left him. The feeling didn't last long as Marik, who was undoing his own jeans and taking his member out while stretching him, thrust inside him to the hilt. Malik hissed at the burning as he was stretched even more, though this burning he welcomed with open arms.

"Damn you're tight!" Marik growled before pulling back and thrusting back in, listening to the moan that escaped Malik's lips. He set a brutal pace, hands going down and gripped his light's hips. He could see Malik's head tilting down so that he could lay his forehead on his forearm.

Marik leaned forward and bit down on the side of Malik's neck, hard enough to draw blood. He was quick at lapping it up. He let out a deep growl and started to pound into Malik.

"Ah! F-fuck!" groaned Malik, grappling at the wall. He felt Marik hit the bundle of nerves, causing blinding pleasure shoot up his spine and he let out a loud moan and he was sure that his sister and adopted brother heard.

"Fuck! Right there!"

Marik smirked and started to brutally thrust into the other, making sure that after this is finished, he wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week. With one last thrust, he came deep inside Malik, resulting in Malik coming a second after.

The two panted, Marik leaning heavily against Malik's back and Malik against the wall. They were both covered in a sheet of sweat and Marik had yet to move out of Malik, not that the latter was complaining.

"So…" Marik's deep voice spoke into Malik's ear, causing him to shiver. "Round two?"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Aaaand done! Remember to end feed back, it helps!


	3. RQ2: UshioxYugi

**Hotshot:** Man this was a hard one to do. Sorry if it was so short but this is the only thing I could think of. I don't really ship this sooo I tried my best! Hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

 **Summary:** In his eyes, Yugi was a shrimp that needed protecting.

 **Pairing:** UshioxYugi

 **Warning:** Nothing in depth, maybe some spoilers from the manga and season 0?

* * *

 **Requested by: ktkat9**

Dark eyes followed the small tri-colored teenager down the hall with a brown haired girl. Yugi was such a little and frail thing that needed protected from bullies. Ushio knew this since the first time he saw the shrimp. Yugi was pathetic and a weakling who couldn't stand up to anyone.

Ushio couldn't help but smirked as he watched Yugi walk around the corner.

He didn't mind, the man decided as he turned and walked the other way. If the kid needed protecting, he would gladly offer his services. He was quite fond of the shrimp since the first day they met. Now, to find Honda and Jounouchi and to make them pay for harassing the shrimp.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Now keep the requests coming!


	4. RQ3: DartzxRaphael

**Hotshot:** This is one of the difficult pairings to do for me like the pairing before this one. I don't ship it but hey, hopefully this is good enough. I hope that its what gamergil101 is looking for. Now, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Raphael sees the man he was arranged to marry.

 **Pairing:** RaphaelxDartz

 **Warning:** Nothing in depth, Modern, Arranged marrage AU

* * *

 **Requested by: gamergirl101**

Blue eyes stared out towards the setting sun on the balcony of a victorian style house. The wind rustles through his short blond hair as it passes over him, causing the leaves that it picked up to fall onto the balcony. He could hear the party going down on the first floor, within the ballroom. He knows he should be down there so he could meet his fiance when the man comes, but the crowd was suffocating him.

His musings got caught off as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He listened as the person made their way to his side and stopping.

"So," the newcomer's voice was...nice to hear to say the least. "This is where you went off to. Not a fan of crowds?"

"No." Raphael's voice was slightly gruff around the edges. He felt a gentle hand settle on his arm, causing his head to turn towards whom he suspected to be his fiance.

The man, although an inch or two shorter, was older than him. Long, flowing light blue hair made its way down to his waist and his eyes were a rather interesting mix. One was gold, the other was green.

"I am Dartz." the man stated with a pleasant smile. "You must be Raphael."

So, his fiance is Dartz, the CEO of Atlantean Corporation. How his parents got this through, he will never know.

"Come." Dartz's hand slipped into his, tugging him away from the railing. "We should get back to the festivities downstairs." with that, The older man lead the younger back inside and to the ballroom.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Now, unto the next one shot!


	5. RQ4: Crosshipping(MarikxYyugi)

**Hotshot:** Sorry this took so long! I never did a pairing of these two before and I hope you all like it! Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Yugi gets caught in the wrong place at the wrong time on the blimp.

 **Pairing:** Crosshipping

 **Warning:** Lemon, Using the rod in ways it isn't suppose to, Sadistic!Marik

* * *

 **Requested by: thor94**

Yugi walked through the deserted halls of the blimp in his pajamas, his puzzle on the desk back in his room that was assigned to him when he first got onto the blimp. It was late so he figured that he would just let Yami rest, especially since he took that blast from Ra during Marik's duel with Mai. Besides, no one else should be out and about, giving him the perfect opportunity to be left alone with his thoughts. Because of this, he didn't see or sense a familiar, sinister presence going that was soundlessly walking up behind him until it was too late.

A tanned hand snapped forward and went over his mouth while a tanned arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him into a dark room and threw him onto a soft bed. Yugi tried to scramble off but a heavy body landed on top of him and he was pinned against the bed, violet eyes locking onto lilac colored ones.

"L-let go!" Yugi shouted as he twisted his body, trying to get out of the other's hold. He froze as Marik let out a chuckle and he felt the cool metal of the rod against his clothed chest. With a jerk, the edge of one of the "wings" tore through his shirt, cutting down. Yugi let out a pained yelp as he felt the edge dig into his skin, cutting him from the collarbone down to just above his navel.

Marik grinned wickedly before leaning down and beginning to lap up the blood on his collarbone and started to go down along the cut.

"Stop it! Get off!" Yugi struggled as Marik caught both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Yugi could feel the tongue getting lower and lower until it got to his navel, dipping in slightly. Marik's free hand was quick at work at tearing the smaller's pants off from his body. Once the article of clothing was torn to shreds, Marik slipped the boy's boxers off, deciding that it was best to let at least one article of clothing intact.

"Why would I stop now?" purred Marik with a twisted grin. Veins were popping out of his jaw and forehead and Yugi cringed at that. His reaction seemed to please Marik though as he grinded his crotch against Yugi's. The sadistic yami grinned more as he heard a small keen left the pale lips. He pulled away and flipped the boy onto his front before putting a hand against the other's back, pinning him.

Yugi whimpered as he tried to escape from Marik's grasp. This can't be happening, not to him! Yami was the only one who should be touching him like this! He should have brought the puzzle along so this would never-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt something cold and hard brushing up against his entrance. He managed to turn his head and saw that Marik had the rod- the side where it's a sheath for the rod's knife- against his ass and entrance. Without any warning it was pushed past the ring of muscle, causing Yugi to let out a loud keen. It felt strange inside of him, the warming, smooth metal rubbing up against the inner walls-

Yugi couldn't help but let out a loud yelp as it brushed up against his prostate.

"D-Don't! Stop it!" he protested. Marik paid him no mind as he continue to move the rod around, brushing it up against Yugi's prostate again and again. After a few more minutes, he took the rod out and set it down on the bedside table before undoing his pants and took his member from the confines of his boxers. He gripped the boy's hips and thrust into him harshly.

Yugi let out a scream of pain. Oh ra it fucking hurt! He was so much bigger than his rod. Yugi felt Marik's finger reaching down and gripped his jaw before tracing his lips and then thrusting a finger in. Violet eyes closed tightly as Marik started to thrust at a fast pace, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck." Marik grunted. "Your liking this just as much as I am chibi-pharaoh." He picked up his pace until he was pounding into Yugi.

Yugi let out a sob, his member swollen and leaking. Fuck, Why did he have such a traitorous body?! He felt the other continuingly hitting his spot and he couldn't help but let out a sound that sounded strangely like a sobbing moan.

It felt like days before he felt the other release deep inside him after one final thrust. Marik slowly slid out of the other before flipping him, causing a startled yelp to sound from the boy's lips.

"Poor chibi-pharaoh, didn't even finish yet." Marik snickered darkly. He held the others hips with his hands before engulfing The smaller's member with his mouth and started to suck harshly.

"Ah!" Yugi yelped as he tried to push Marik's head away. "D-don- stop!" The only response got was the increased sucking.

"Ngn!" He felt himself climax quickly and he slumped afterwards, panting. He flinched as he felt a knuckle brushing against his cheek.

"Try to explain THIS to your precious pharaoh."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Aaand done! If any of you have any request, please ask!


	6. RQ5: Puppyshipping

**Hotshot:** I totally forgot I had this done, sorry! Anyways, Hope you all like this one!

* * *

 **Summary:** Seto Kaiba was always the one with the most control over his urges(though the urges were small) of affections in Public. Katsuya Jonouchi, however, was not.

 **Paring:** puppyshipping

 **Warning:** fluffiness

* * *

 **Requested by: Toxic Cannibal**

Seto was was standing inside some store in the mall. He didn't know the name, nor did he care about it. All he knew is that this store sold primarily merchandise of anime and bands. Currently, Mokuba was inside with Joey, looking through everything and, from what he could see, they were comparing random things. Seto let out a barely audible sigh as he crossed his arms over his coat-clad chest. After a few more minutes, he turned and walked out of the store and started over to a bench.

"Where ya think ya going?" Katsuya asked as he walked after and slip his arm around the taller's waist.

"Katsuya, let go. You know I don't do-"

"-Public Affection, I know, I know. Shouldn't you start ta?"

"Katsuya…."

"Come on Seto." The blond pouted up at him. "You're gonna have to show some sooner or later." He tightened his hold on Seto, causing his face to have a slight tint of pink across his cheeks.

"Please?" Katsuya gave Seto the puppy eyes. The brunet let out a groan before slipping his own arm around Katsuya's shoulders.

"I hate it when you do that puppy."

"You love it." the smaller grinned before leaning up and pecking Seto on the lips, his free hand reaching up and interlocking fingers of Seto's hand that was hanging from Katsuya's shoulder.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Aaand done. Now, don't worry if I dont get to some of your personal request, I'm doing them in order in which they are asked. Now, don't forget to review!


End file.
